Ray Ray vai para Hogwarts
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Michael Lee preocupado, Narcisa Malfoy assustada, aventuras no mundo bruxo, novos amigos e rivais, uma relação de amor-ódio com Pansy Parkinson... O que será que irá acontecer com Ray Ray Lee durante seus estudos em Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Ray Ray vai para Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 1.**

Já imaginou, ao ir para uma escola nova, descobrir coisas sobre seu passado que nunca imaginou que fosse verdade? Pois um rapaz passou por isso: Raymond Lee, mais conhecido como Ray Ray. O tempo havia passado e Ray Ray já estava com 10 anos, tendo descoberto os outros poderes que herdou de sua irmã há 1 ano.

Mas, três meses depois de seu 10° aniversário, recebeu a notícia mais chocante de sua vida.

Júniper havia chegado em casa depois de uma difícil batalha e encontrou uma carta na sola da porta... endereçada ao Ray Ray. Estranhou muito, pois seu irmão jamais havia recebido uma carta antes. Mesmo assim, foi ao quarto de Ray Ray entregá-la.

**Júniper: ***entrando do quarto* Ray Ray, tinha uma carta pra você na soleira da porta!

Ray Ray, que no momento jogava videogame, estranhou o que Júniper disse.

**Ray Ray: ***recebendo a carta* Gozado! Eu nunca recebo nada!

Ray Ray tirou a carta do envelope e a abriu. Júniper teria saído do quarto, mas depois de ver a expressão espantada de Ray Ray, ficou curiosa: o que será que tinha na carta pra deixá-lo tão assustado?

**Ray Ray: ***incrédulo* Isso é alguma brincadeira? Porque não teve graça!

Ray Ray mostrou a carta para Júniper.

**Carta: **"ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS

DIRETOR: ALVO DUMBLEDORE

(ordem de Merlim, primeira classe, grande feiticeiro,

bruxo chefe, cacique supremo, Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos)

PREZADO SR. LEE.

Temos o prazer de informar que tem uma vaga na escola de magia e bruxaria de anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários.

O ano letivo começa no dia primeiro de setembro, estamos aguardando sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar, atenciosamente.

Minerva Mcgonagoll

diretora substituta"

**Júniper: ***olhos arregalados* Uma escola... de magia? Chamada Hogwarts? Mas por que logo VOCÊ foi receber uma carta dessas?

**Voz: **Ray Ray recebeu uma carta de Hogwarts?

Os dois olharam para a porta e notaram que o pai deles, Michael, havia entrado no quarto, incrivelmente pálido ao ouvir "Hogwarts".

**Ray Ray: **Você conhece Hogwarts, pai?

**Michael: ***suando frio* Não... claro que não! Você disse Hogwarts? Nunca ouvi falar de Hogwarts!

A resposta não os convenceu. Pelo contrário: ficaram muito desconfiados.

**Michael: **Mas eu te ofereço ajuda, Ray Ray! Pra qualquer coisa que precisar! Bom, eu tenho que ir! Vou contar a notícia para sua mãe!

Michael deixou o quarto.

**Júniper: **Eu lhe dou o maior apoio, Ray Ray! Devia aproveitar que, ao contrário de mim, pode sair da Baía das Orquídeas e aprender magia!

Isso foi o bastante para convencer Ray Ray. Quem sabe, em Hogwarts, ele não descobria uma magia para desfazer a barreira que impede Júniper de sair da cidade?


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Algum tempo depois de "mandar sua coruja", Ray Ray foi ao beco diagonal comprar o material que precisava. Inclusive, comprou uma coruja para mandar mensagens aos seus familiares. Entretanto, quando estava indo comprar sua varinha, esbarrou com alguém na porta da loja e ambos caíram no chão.

**Voz: **Olha por onde anda!

Ray Ray olhou pra quem havia perguntado e notou um rapaz de cabelos loiro-platina e olhos acizentados: Draco Malfoy.

**Ray Ray: ***levantando no chão* Quem não olhou foi você!

Ray Ray passou por Draco, que também havia levantado do chão, e entrou na loja.

**Draco: ***resmungando* Fedelho de sangue-ruim!

Ao entrar na loja, Ray Ray quase foi acertado por um feitiço... e não ficou nada satisfeito.

**Ray Ray: ***irritado* ESTÃO QUERENDO ME MATAR?

**Homem: **Desculpe, meu rapaz! Isso costuma acontecer quando se testa varinhas!

O homem que havia se desculpado era o Sr. Olivaras, que ajudava um garoto de cabelos negros a encontrar sua varinha: Neville Longbottom.

**Neville: ***chateado* Acho que vou ficar aqui pra sempre! Nenhuma varinha vai funcionar comigo! Acho que esse garoto devia passar na minha frente e escolher a dele!

**Ray Ray: ***encorajando-o* Não se preocupe comigo! Eu espero o tempo que for necessário! Você irá conseguir, confie em mim! _Não é preciso deixar esse garoto mais chateado do que já está!_

Felizmente, para ambos, a escolha das varinhas durou somente 15 minutos, e logo saíram juntos da tenda de Olivaras (sei que no original, Neville usa a varinha do pai, mas eu decidi alterar essa parte).

**Neville: **Agradeço por ter me encorajado!

**Ray Ray: **Não foi nada!

**Neville: ***estendendo a mão* Sou Neville Longbottom!

**Ray Ray: ***apertando a mão dele* Raymond Lee, mas pode me chamar de Ray Ray!

**Neville: ***forçando a memória* Não me lembro de ter ouvido falar da família Lee! Você é nascido trouxa?

**Ray Ray: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Isso é um insulto ou "trouxa" significa outra coisa no mundo dos bruxos?

**Neville: **"Trouxa" é como chamamos aqueles que não tem pais bruxos!

**Ray Ray: **Ah tá! E sim, eu sou trouxa! A menos que meus pais sejam bruxos e eu não saiba! É o caso na sua família?

**Neville: **Sim! Mas isso não impede que sejamos amigos, certo?

**Ray Ray: **Certo!

Depois de comprarem o que estava faltando, foram juntos para a estação dias depois. Neville contou a Ray Ray sobre a plataforma e ambos a atravessaram, sendo vistos pela família Malfoy.

**Lúcio: **Parece que o Longbottom ganhou um amigo sangue-ruim!

Draco deu uma gargalhada abafada, pois havia esbarrado em Ray Ray na entrada do Olivaras. Narcisa, por outro lado, estava com os olhos arregalados, em pânico.

**Narcisa: ***murmurando* Não...


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

**Draco: ***confuso* Você está bem, mãe? Parece até que viu um troll!

**Narcisa: ***disfarçando* Ah, estou bem! Temos que ir, Draco! Cuide-se em Hogwarts!

Narcisa beijou o filho no rosto e foi embora com o marido. Aparentava estar calma, mas por dentro estava desesperada.

**Narcisa: **_COMO ELE FOI FAZER ISSO COMIGO? MANDAR O FILHO PRA HOGWARTS? TODO MUNDO VAI SABER DA MINHA TRAIÇÃO!_

Dentro do Expresso Hogwarts, numa das cabines...

**Ray Ray: ***olhando pela janela* Sabe quem são eles?

Ele apontou Lúcio e Narcisa, que estavam indo embora.

**Neville: ***arrepiando-se* S-são os Malfoy!

**Ray Ray: ***confuso* Malfoy?

Neville contou o que sabia sobre os Malfoy e, no final, Ray Ray estava com a expressão muito séria.

**Ray Ray: ***cruzando os braços* Eles parecem aquelas pessoas ricas de nariz empinado! Eu podia jurar que, quando esbarrei no filho deles, ele me chamou de sangue-ruim! *coçando a cabeça* O que quer dizer isso? Que o meu sangue tem gosto ruim?

**Neville: **Quer dizer sangue-sujo, a pior coisa pra se dizer à alguém que nasceu de pais que não sejam bruxos! E você esbarrou mesmo no filho dos Malfoy? Tomara que não se meta em encrencas com ele!

**Ray Ray: **Já enfrentei coisa pior, não se preocupe!

**Neville: ***em pânico* ESSA NÃO! O TREVO SUMIU!

**Ray Ray: ***surpreso* O seu sapo?

**Neville: ***levantando* Eu vou procurá-lo! Já volto!

Neville saiu da cabine, deixando Ray Ray sozinho com sua coruja.

**Ray Ray: ***acariciando-a* O que acha de eu te chamar de Dennis?

A coruja pareceu gostar do nome, pois correspondeu ao carinho de Ray Ray, mordendo levemente seu dedo. Este ficou esperando Neville, mas não o viu antes de chegarem em Hogwarts.

Os dois entraram lado a lado no enorme salão, onde os outros alunos esperavam. Ray Ray notou que, ao lado da mulher que se apresentou como Minerva, havia um chapéu velho num banquinho.

**Minerva: **Quando eu chamar seus nomes, deem um passo a frente! Ana Abott!

**Ray Ray: ***apontando discretamente* Quem é aquele ali?

**Neville: ***sorriso* Aquele é Harry Potter, o herói do mundo mágico! Sobreviveu à maldição imperdoável de Você-sabe-quem, o bruxo mais poderoso que existe, e o destruiu!

**Ray Ray: **Uau! Não é surpresa aquela agitação toda só porque ele veio pra Hogwarts!

**Minerva: **Raymond Lee!

Ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado, Ray Ray foi até Minerva e sentou-se no banquinho, enquanto colocavam o chapéu em sua cabeça.

**Chapéu Seletor: **Hum... interessante! Sua lealdade é incomparável, se daria bem na Lufa-Lufa! Mas sua coragem me surpreende! GRIFINÓRIA!

Com os aplausos da mesa da Grifinória, Ray Ray sentou-se com eles, minutos antes de Neville sentar ao lado dele.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Ray Ray estava tão empolgado com a situação de estar estudando numa escola de magia que mandou uma carta para sua família somente uma semana depois do início das aulas. À noite, Neville resolveu acompanhá-lo ao corujal e, como Ray Ray não entendeu o motivo, resolveu falar o porquê: caso esquecesse a senha para entrar no Salão Comunal, Ray Ray poderia ajudá-lo.

**Ray Ray: **Dennis, pode vir aqui? Preciso que entregue uma carta à minha família!

A coruja ouviu e foi até Ray Ray, antes dele amarrar a carta em sua perna. Após isso, a coruja partiu e os meninos começaram a voltar para o dormitório.

**Neville: ***confuso* Por que deu o nome de Dennis à sua coruja?

**Ray Ray: ***sorriso maroto* Esse é o nome do meu irmão mais velho! Foi só pra provocá-lo, mas agora a coruja só atende por esse nom... AI!

Ray Ray bateu de frente com alguém e caiu no chão, com o desconhecido sobre ele. Neville percebeu quem era e ficou assustado.

**Neville: ***engolindo em seco* _Pansy Parkinson? Isso não é bom!_

**Pansy: ***com a mão na cabeça* Essa doeu! Huh?

Só aí que ela reparou que estava em cima de Ray Ray.

**Ray Ray: ***encarando-a, confuso* Ahn... você pode sair de cima de mim?

Pansy saiu rápido de cima de Ray Ray, como se tivesse visto algo asqueroso. Ray Ray logo sacou, pela expressão que Pansy tinha no rosto.

**Pansy: **Não acredito! Com tantas pessoas pra encontrar no corredor, fui encontrar logo o "Longbottom Fracassado" e o "Lee sangue-ruim"! E ainda caí em cima do último, que horror!

Nenhum dos dois rapazes gostou do insulto, mas foi Ray Ray que deixou isso mais óbvio em seu rosto. Nunca havia falado antes com Pansy, mas sabia que ela era amiga do Malfoy e debochava dos Grifinórios tanto quando o loiro. Principalmente dos nascidos trouxas.

**Ray Ray: ***rebatendo* Que horror, mesmo! Preferia que um troll tivesse caído em cima de mim do que você! Vamos, Neville!

Ray Ray e Neville saíram dali, com este espremendo o riso, deixando uma Pansy furiosa pra trás.

**Pansy: ***irritada* _Esse garoto sangue-ruim ainda vai me pagar!_

No salão Comunal da Grifinória, Neville não aguentou mais prender o riso e caiu na gargalhada.

**Neville: ***se acalmando aos poucos* Um troll é melhor do que a Parkinson? Essa rebatida foi muito boa!

**Ray Ray: **Com certeza! E olha que já me insultaram de coisa pior do que sangue-ruim!

**Neville: **Tomara que ela não conte ao Snape, ou estaremos fritos!

Neville tremeu um pouco ao falar "Snape", mas foi só por alguns segundos.

**Ray Ray: **Não creio que ela se rebaixaria a esse ponto! Snape pode proteger os Sonserinos, mas não por uma coisa insignificante dessas! Se tivéssemos lançado feitiços, aí seria outra coisa! Vem, vamos pra cama!

Os dois foram aos dormitórios.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Quando a notícia de que Harry Potter havia entrado no time de Quadribol da Grifinória se espalhou, Ray Ray ficou curioso, pois não conhecia quadribol. Mas quando conheceu o esporte foi amor à primeira vista... pelo quadribol, é claro. Tanto que até queria fazer parte do time.

Entretanto, a oportunidade apareceu apenas em seu segundo ano, onde Ray Ray virou um dos artilheiros, mesmo querendo ser um batedor. Mas não se importou, pois gostava do jogo, tendo Angelina e Alicia como companheiras (resolvi deixar Katie Bell de fora).

Infelizmente, Ray Ray e Draco começaram a jogar quadribol no mesmo ano, o que era mais um motivo para rivalizarem.

Mais tarde, no salão comunal, Ray Ray e Neville estavam em frente à lareira.

**Ray Ray: ***resmungando* E eu achando que aguentar o Malfoy e sua gangue nas aulas era o suficiente!

Ray Ray olhou para o lado, esperando Neville falar alguma coisa, mas ele estava muito apavorado.

**Ray Ray:** *preocupado* Que cara é essa? Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?

**Neville: ***perturbado* Não, eu... estava pensando no que aconteceu hoje à tarde! Aquelas escritas...

**Ray Ray: ***confuso* Que escritas?

**Neville: **Venha, eu vou te mostrar!

Silenciosamente, os dois saem do salão comunal e vão para o corredor onde havia as escritas, que Neville falou, na parede.

**Ray Ray: **"A câmara secreta foi aberta! Inimigos do herdeiro, cuidado"! E o mais estranho é que parece que isso foi escrito com... sangue? E o que é a câmara secreta?

**Neville: ***sem graça* Foi mal, mas não me lembro muito bem sobre essa câmara!

**Voz: **Sangue-ruim...

Assustado com a voz repentina, Ray Ray olhou para os lados, mas não havia mais ninguém ali além dele e de Neville.

**Ray Ray: **Que estranho! Podia jurar que ouvi alguém dizer "Sangue-ruim"!

**Neville: ***confuso* Eu não ouvi nada!

**Voz: **Sangue-ruins, serão os próximos...

**Ray Ray: ***assustado* Eu ouvi de novo!

**Neville: ***ficando preocupado* Mas não tem ninguém aqui além de nós, Ray Ray! E acho melhor irmos embora antes que mais alguém apareça!

Ray Ray concordou e os dois saíram dali, mas o primeiro ainda estava preocupado. Tinha certeza do que tinha ouvido e nunca havia tido alucinações antes, embora as pessoas o vissem como louco quando falava sozinho (falava era com criaturas mágicas, mas os outros não sabiam disso).

**Ray Ray: **_Me pergunto se essa tal câmara secreta tem algo a ver com isso!_


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Aos poucos, Ray Ray e Neville começaram a pensar menos na câmara secreta, mas voltaram a se preocupar quando alunos começaram a aparecer petrificados. Pensavam tanto no assunto que, um dia, acabaram no 2º andar sem perceber. Foi quando descobriram Harry, Rony e Hermione com uma poção no banheiro feminino.

**Neville: **O que estão fazendo?

O trio levou um susto, mas ficaram aliviados ao perceber que era apenas Neville. Entretanto, o alívio não durou muito ao perceberem que Ray Ray também estava ali.

**Hermione: ***tentando esconder a poção* Não estamos fazendo nada!

**Ray Ray: ***espantado* Isso aí é uma poção Polissuco?

Hermione não ficou surpresa por Ray Ray ter descoberto, pois sabia que ele era um dos melhores em poções, apesar de não falar muito com ele. Sem alternativa, contou o que pretendiam fazer: bancar os alunos da Sonserina para descobrir se Draco Malfoy sabia algo sobre a câmara secreta.

**Harry: **Desconfiamos que ele pode ser o herdeiro de Sonserina, embora fiquem dizendo que fui eu!

**Ray Ray: ***dando de ombros* Por ser ofidioglota? Grande coisa!

**Hermione: ***indignada* "Grande coisa"? Ser ofidioglota não é uma característica comum! Aliás, como tem tanta certeza de que Harry é ofidioglota?

**Neville: ***respondendo por Ray Ray* Ouvimos vocês falando sobre isso! E Ray Ray também é ofidioglota!

Essa espantou muito o trio.

**Rony: **Mas... espera: como um trouxa pode ser ofidioglota?

**Ray Ray: **Eu não sei! Só sei que entendi o que Harry disse àquela cobra na aula de duelos! Foi de um jeito meio assustador que ele falou, mas eu entendi!

Harry ficou um pouco aliviado em saber que mais alguém que não era da Sonserina tinha esse dom, mesmo que não fosse boa coisa saber falar com as cobras.

**Ray Ray: **Mudando de assunto, se o Malfoy é o herdeiro de Sonserina, é possível que eu seja uma das próximas vítimas, já que também sou rival dele!

**Neville: **Sem falar que essa história de câmara secreta também está nos incomodando!

**Ray Ray: **Se importam se eu for com vocês na investigação?

Hermione já ia falar não, mas Ray Ray a convenceu: ameaçando contar à Dumbledore. O moreno não costumava ameaçar, mas ele detestava Draco tanto quanto eles.

**Hermione: **Só tem uma coisa: apesar da poção já estar pronta, você sabe que precisa conseguir alguma coisa da pessoa em que vai se transformar, como um fio de cabelo ou um pedaço de unha!

**Ray Ray: **Sem problema!

**Rony: **Pode vir conosco, já que ainda não temos os nossos!

Ray Ray concordou e saiu dali com Harry e Rony, enquanto Neville e Hermione esperavam.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Enquanto Harry e Rony armavam seu jeito de conseguir um fio de cabelo de Crabbe e Goyle (através de uma poção do sono colocada em bolinhos), Ray Ray bolava outro jeito. A única pessoa da Sonserina disponível para ele se passar era Pansy Parkinson, pois não conhecia outras pessoas e Hermione já ia se passar por uma tal de Emma Bulstrode.

Mesmo não gostando da ideia de se passar por uma menina, lá foi Ray Ray realizar seu plano na biblioteca, onde Pansy estava fazendo um trabalho escolar com as amigas.

**Ray Ray: **E aí, Parkinson?

Pro espanto de Pansy, Ray Ray colocou a mão em sua cabeça e despenteou seu cabelo todo, fazendo alguns fios caírem. Era melhor do que arrancá-los da cabeça da garota.

**Pansy: ***ajeitando os cabelos* Ficou maluco, Sangue-ruim?

As amigas de Pansy riram com o insulto, mas pararam ao notar que Ray Ray não parecia abalado. Pelo contrário: abriu um sorriso debochado.

**Ray Ray: **Falou, Miss "Cara-de-Buldogue"! A gente se vê!

Ray Ray saiu dali após pegar os fios de cabelo, deixando uma Pansy furiosa para trás e as amigas que tentavam segurar o riso.

**Amiga 1: ***cochichando com a outra* Pra um Grifinório, e trouxa, ele é bem gatinho!

**Amiga 2: ***cochichando de volta* Verdade!

10 minutos depois, Harry, Rony e Ray Ray estavam de volta ao banheiro do 2º andar.

**Ray Ray:** *um pouco indignado* Eu já me passei pela minha irmã antes, mas sem dúvida foi mais agradável do que isso!

Harry, Rony e Ray Ray olhavam para si mesmos, transformados em Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy. Hermione, por alguma razão, não queria sair do boxe do banheiro, mas isso não era o importante agora: tinham que descobrir se Draco era o herdeiro de Sonserina.

O plano ia bem: haviam entrado no Salão Comunal da Sonserina e Draco contava sobre a câmara secreta.

**Draco: **Meu pai fala que quando a câmara foi aberta, 50 anos atrás, um Sangue-ruim morreu! Com certeza irá acontecer, e eu torço pra ser a Granger! Ou até o Lee!

Rony quase partiu pra cima dele, e Ray Ray cerrou os punhos com cara feia. Draco não descobriu a verdade, pois os três saíram correndo quando Harry e Rony começaram a voltar ao normal, antes de correrem pro banheiro.

**Neville: ***surpreso* Ué, Ray Ray, você não voltou ao normal?

**Ray Ray: **Vai demorar um pouco, já que o fio da Parkinson era muito comprido! Onde está a Hermione?

Tanto Neville quanto a Murta que Geme prenderam o riso. Os rapazes não entenderam, antes de irem olhar e descobrir que Hermione havia se tranformado num gato.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

A história da câmara secreta, felizmente, foi resolvida, e as mandrágoras transformaram todo mundo de volta ao normal, tudo antes do 2° ano acabar.

Ray Ray não teve muitas aventuras em seu 3° ano em Hogwarts, mas a notícia que recebeu no final dele mudou sua vida. Tudo começou numa aula de Poções, que Dumbledore apareceu e pediu pra falar com Draco e Ray Ray em sua sala.

Nenhum dos dois entenderam nada, principalmente quando Draco reconheceu outra pessoa que estava no gabinete do diretor: Narcissa Malfoy.

**Draco: ***confuso* Mãe? O que está fazendo aqui?

**Narcissa: **Eu precisava falar pessoalmente com você e com Raymond! É o seu nome, não é?

**Ray Ray: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Sim! Mas de onde a senhora me conhece?

**Narcissa: **Eu já explico!

Na frente dos garotos havia uma espécie de bacia, que Dumbledore explicou ser uma penseira. Usando a varinha, Narcissa tirou uma espécie de fio prateado que havia saído de sua cabeça e colocou-o num frasco, antes de derramá-lo na penseira.

**Narcissa: **O que acabei de colocar nessa penseira foram algumas de minhas lembranças que aconteceram há aproximadamente 13 anos e gostaria que vocês vissem, meninos! Só precisam colocar as cabeças na penseira!

Draco e Ray Ray fizeram o que Narcissa falou e, em poucos instantes, estavam num lugar que nunca haviam visto antes. Bom, pelo menos Draco.

**Draco: ***olhando para os lados* Onde estamos?

**Ray Ray: **Parece o bairro onde moro!

Draco ia perguntar algo, mas foi interrompido quando viram uma mulher correndo: era Narcissa Malfoy, mas alguns anos mais jovem, carregando Draco ainda bebê.

**Draco: **Ei mãe!

Pra surpresa de Draco, sua mãe passou pelos dois como se não pudesse vê-los, e ambos se espantaram quando viram uma multidão atrás dela. Draco e Ray Ray foram atrás dela e notaram quando ela entrou num prédio pra despistar a multidão.

Ao entrarem no prédio atrás de Narcissa, notaram que havia um homem que havia notado a presença dela e a interrogava, querendo saber o que ela fazia ali.

**Draco: ***confuso* Quem é esse cara?

**Ray Ray: ***olhos arregalados* É... é o meu pai! O que ele está fazendo com sua mãe?

Sem alternativa, Narcissa contou a verdade para Michael Lee: que era uma bruxa e que estava sendo perseguida por uma multidão.

**Narcissa: ***desesperada* O que eu vou fazer? Eles logo irão me achar!

Michael olhou para a multidão, que estava entrando na empresa. Sem alternativa, Michael pensou que só havia uma coisa que podia fazer pra salvar Narcissa e seu filho.

**Michael: **Confie em mim!

Ray Ray e Draco arregalaram os olhos: Narcissa e Michael estavam se beijando. Mesmo que fosse pra despistar a multidão, era algo pavoroso.

**Ray Ray e Draco: ***cara de asco* _Isso não tá acontecendo!_


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

A cena mudou. Agora estavam num quarto luxuoso, onde Narcissa estava com Lúcio.

**Ray Ray: **É o seu pai?

**Draco: **Sim!

**Narcissa: **Querido, tenho uma notícia pra lhe contar!

**Lúcio: ***preocupado* Qual?

**Narcissa: **Eu... estou grávida!

Silêncio.

**Draco: ***espantado* COMO É QUE É?

**Ray Ray: ***confuso* O que houve? Sua mãe apenas está grávida! Qual é o problema nisso?

**Draco: ***indignado* ESSE É O PROBLEMA, IDIOTA! EU SOU FILHO ÚNICO! NÃO TENHO IRMÃOS!

A cena mudou novamente, enquanto Ray Ray ficou confuso. Como Draco podia ser filho único se sua mãe estava grávida? A resposta foi dada na cena seguinte, que acontecia num hospital trouxa. Narcissa estava numa das camas e havia um bebê em seus braços. Um bebê que, pra surpresa de Draco, tinha cabelos negros.

De repente, ouviram-se batidas na porta.

**Narcissa: **Entre!

Um casal entrou no quarto, o que espantou Ray Ray, pois eram seus pais, embora um pouco mais jovens.

**Ray Ray: ***preocupado* _O que está acontecendo?_

**Narcissa: ***olhando a mulher* Você deve ser Bárbara Lee!

**Bárbara: ***curvando-se educadamente* Sim! Meu marido me contou que tiveram um caso há quase um ano e que você ficou grávida dele!

Os dois rapazes arregalaram os olhos novamente.

**Michael: **Mesmo assim, estou surpreso de que você queira dar o próprio filho!

**Narcissa: **Eu não tenho escolha! Meu marido me mata se souber que o filho que estava esperando não era dele! Caso ele pergunte, direi que perdi o filho no parto!

**Bárbara: **Nós entendemos!

**Narcissa: **Ah, mais uma coisa: Michael... prometa que mandará o menino para Hogwarts, caso ele descubra ser um bruxo!

Quando as lembranças acabaram, os dois meninos estavam de volta ao gabinete do diretor. Ambos estavam tão chocados que não conseguiam nem falar. Depois de alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade, Draco conseguiu se pronunciar.

**Draco: **Mãe... você teve um filho de um trouxa? E ainda pai do Raymond Lee?

**Narcissa: ***suspirando* Sim! Depois que ele me salvou naquele dia, acabamos nos relacionando por um tempo! Mas me afastei dele depois de 3 meses! Ao voltar pra casa com você depois daquela viagem, descobri que estava grávida de novo e que, desta vez, não era do seu pai! Combinei com o Michael que ele e a esposa ficariam com o bebê!

**Ray Ray: ***confuso* Mas como é possível? Eu conheceria esse bebê se ele morasse lá em casa!

**Narcissa: ***sorriso leve* Sua ingenuidade é igualzinha à de seu pai, Raymond! O bebê é 9 meses mais novo que o Draco, ou seja, ele acabou de fazer 13 anos em abril! Você nasceu em abril, não é?

Foi aí que Ray Ray entendeu: ele era aquele bebê. Ele era o meio-irmão do Draco. ELE era o fruto de um romance de Narcissa Malfoy com Michael Lee.

Ray Ray não esperou que alguém se pronunciasse. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ele deixou o gabinete do diretor.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

**Ray Ray: ***correndo* _Por que me esconderam isso todos esses anos? POR QUÊ?_

Ray Ray não conseguia parar de correr. Apesar de já não estar mais chorando, a dor não passava. Havia descoberto muita coisa: que Draco Malfoy era seu meio-irmão, que sua mãe não era Bárbara Lee e sim Narcissa Malfoy... e que sabiam o tempo todo e nunca contaram à ele.

Com essa tristeza toda, demorou um pouco para Ray Ray perceber que estava na floresta proibida.

**Ray Ray: ***ofegante* Como... eu cheguei aqui?

**Voz: **Deu pra se perder agora, Sangue-ruim?

Ray Ray ficou assustado, mas logo reconheceu a voz de Pansy Parkinson. Ela também estava ali, mas por causa de uma poção.

**Ray Ray: ***olhar zangado* Se veio pra debochar de mim, vai embora! Não é a melhor hora!

Pansy ia responder, mas notou que Ray Ray estava com os olhos inchados.

**Pansy: **Não que eu me importe, mas... você andou chorando?

Antes que Ray Ray respondesse, ouviram um rugido, o que deixou ambos com os olhos arregalados... principalmente quando uma fera apareceu.

**Ray Ray e Pansy: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Os dois correram desesperados, fugindo do lobisomem que os perseguia. Não sabiam que era Remo Lupin, mas corriam assim mesmo. O objetivo era chegarem, no mínimo, até a cabana de Hagrid, mesmo que estivessem se cortando sem querer no caminho.

De repente, o lobisomem deu um pulo pra cima de Pansy, que deu um berro incrivelmente agudo.

X_X

**Júniper: ***surpresa* Ouviu isso?

**Dennis: ***vendo televisão* Deve ter sido um animal doente!

**Júniper: ***cara azeda* _Por que eu ainda pergunto?_

X_X

De volta à Hogwarts, Pansy estranhou que o lobisomem não a atacou e abriu os olhos: Ray Ray havia se atirado na frente dela e o lobisomem o mordeu em seu lugar.

**Pansy: ***chocada* Não... *pegando sua varinha* DEPULSO!

O feitiço de Pansy fez com que Remo fosse arremessado pra longe após soltar Ray Ray.

**Ray Ray: ***com a mão no ombro* Ai... Parkinson... valeu...

Foi a última coisa que Ray Ray disse, antes de desmaiar. Como Pansy estava muito machucada e sem condições de carregar Ray Ray, Pansy usou sua varinha pra mandar um sinal, através de uma luz forte.

**Pansy: **LUMUS SOLEM!

Naquele escuro em que estavam, não seria difícil alguém ver a luz que vinha da floresta proibida.

**Pansy: **_Espero que alguém olhe pela janela!_


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

Quando Ray Ray recuperou a consciência, notou que estava na enfermaria, deitado numa cama de hospital.

**Voz: **Ah, finalmente acordou, Sr. Lee!

Papoula Pomfrey foi até ele e o impediu de levantar-se. Ray Ray não discutiu, pois seu ombro doía pra caramba.

**Ray Ray: **O que aconteceu?

**Papoula: **Você foi mordido na floresta proibida por um lobisomem! Felizmente, a Srta. Parkinson mandou um S.O.S. antes que seu ferimento no ombro ficasse pior!

Ray Ray olhou para Pansy, que observava a paisagem pela janela com alguns curativos no corpo por causa dos cortes.

**Ray Ray: ***sorriso leve* _Nunca esperei ganhar ajuda logo dela! No fundo, Pansy Parkinson tem um lado bom!_

Pansy só olhou para o rival enquanto ele recebia os medicamentos de Papoula.

**Pansy: ***notando algo*_Aquelas marcas no rosto dele... parecem com as do Professor Lupin! Será que ele... é o lobisomem? Bom, apesar nas marcas, o garoto continua bonito! _*indignada* _Ei, no que estou pensando? Desde quando acho que Raymond Lee é bonito?_

Em outro lugar, mais precisamente na sala de Remo Lupin, Harry tentava convencê-lo a ficar em Hogwarts, mas não deu certo.

**Remo: **E não é só por causa das reclamações dos pais por um lobisomem ensinar seus filhos! Eu mordi um aluno ontem à noite e isso me torna culpado!

**Harry: ***surpreso* Mordeu um aluno? Quem?

**Remo: **Não o conheço muito bem, mas acho que ele era um grande amigo do Neville Longbottom! Deve estar na enfermaria agora!

Harry correu para a enfermaria, torcendo para que não fosse quem ele estava pensando. Mas ao ver Ray Ray na enfermaria, descobriu que seus pensamentos estavam certos.

**Harry: **Ray Ray, você está bem? Me contaram que foi mordido por um lobisomem!

**Ray Ray: **Estou bem, Harry! Quanto à licantropia, não estou muito preocupado! Quando fui mordido, era o último dia de lua cheia! E, como sou bom em poções, posso fazer uma poção mata-cão sem problemas! *chateado* O que me preocupa mesmo é como vou me acertar com minha família!

**Harry: **Por você ter virado lobisomem?

**Ray Ray: **Não... por meu pai ter escondido de mim todos esses anos que minha mãe biológica era Narcissa Malfoy!

**Pansy: ***surpresa ao ouvir isso*_ A mãe do Draco... é a mãe do Ray Ray? Ele é um bruxo mestiço?_

**Harry: ***surpreso* Isso é uma surpresa... e também uma grande explicação! Agora você sabe de quem herdou a ofidioglossia! Mas eu entendo como se sente, Ray Ray! Pra mim também foi frustante saber que meus tios escondiam de mim a verdade sobre meus pais! Bom, eu não precisei pensar se os perdoaria, pois a gente se detesta mesmo! Mas esse não é o seu caso! Ou, por acaso, você detesta os seus pais?

**Ray Ray: ***espantado* Claro que não!

**Harry: **Então, na minha opinião, acho que devia perdoá-los! Pense nisso!

Harry despediu-se de Ray Ray, esperando que ele fizesse a escolha certa.


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

Quando o 3° ano terminou e Ray Ray voltou pra casa, este falou com seu pai sobre o que Narcissa disse. Ray Ray não era o único surpreso, pois Júniper e Dennis também não sabiam que o primeiro era só meio-irmão deles. Felizmente, Ray Ray perdoou seus pais.

A relação de Ray Ray e Pansy melhorou depois do incidente com o lobisomem. Ainda se detestavam, mas pelo menos não se chamavam mais por apelidos maldosos (até porque agora o Ray Ray era mestiço).

Felizmente, os pais de Ray Ray concordaram que ele continuasse estudando em Hogwarts.

No 4° ano de Ray Ray em Hogwarts, a principal notícia foi sobre o torneio Tribruxo que seria realizado em Hogwarts. Até o próprio Ray Ray conversava sobre isso com Neville nos corredores.

**Ray Ray: **Eu queria poder participar desse torneio, seria muito MANEIRO! *frustrado* Por que só os maiores de idade podem participar?

**Neville: **Acho que por causa do perigo desse torneio! Sem falar que precisa de muita experiência!

**Ray Ray: ***indignado* Ah, Neville, me faça o favor! Já enfrentei muita coisa como ajudante de Te Xuan Ze! Um torneio desses é fichinha, sem dúvida!

Quando o Cálice de Fogo anunciou os campeões de cada escola de magia, foi um espanto quando revelou-se que Hogwarts teria 3 campeões: Cedrico Diggory, Harry Potter e Raymond Lee. Nem mesmo os campeões de Beauxbattons e Durmstrang ficaram muito satisfeitos.

Logo, Dumbledore interrogou os dois.

**Dumbledore: **Vocês dois colocaram seus nomes no Cálice de Fogo?

**Harry e Ray Ray: **Não!

**Dumbledore: **Pediram à algum aluno mais velho pra colocar por vocês?

**Harry e Ray Ray: **Não!

No final, não tiveram outra escolha: os dois tiveram que participar do torneio, apesar de Harry ter 14 anos e Ray Ray, 13 anos.

Ray Ray não sabia qual era a 1ª tarefa do torneio, mas sabia que precisava conhecer feitiços avançados, já que competiria contra bruxos bem mais velhos. Por isso, Neville sugeriu que ele fosse à biblioteca estudar feitiços avançados.

Ao mesmo tempo, Pansy se reunia sempre com as amigas na biblioteca para fazerem os deveres. Mas a garota olhava menos pros deveres e mais para o bumbum de Ray Ray, que estava de costas pra ela, mexendo nas prateleiras.

Ray Ray fingia que não percebia, mas de vez em quando não conseguia se concentrar nos feitiços por causa dos olhares.

**Ray Ray: ***virando-se, sério* Parkinson, eu não quero ser grosseiro, mas estou tentando estudar alguns feitiços! Dá pra você parar de me "secar", por favor?

As amigas de Pansy olharam pra ela, curiosas, mas a garota resolveu disfarçar.

**Pansy: ***olhando para o livro, com o rosto vermelho* Eu não estou te secando! É tudo coisa da sua cabeça, Raymond!

Ray Ray decidiu não discutir: pediu os livros emprestados e saiu da biblioteca. Talvez no salão comunal se concentrasse melhor.


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

Quando o dia da 1ª tarefa chegou, Ray Ray era o único surpreso, pois ninguém o havia avisado de que enfrentaria um dragão. Mas sua surpresa não durou muito, afinal, já tinha enfrentado dragões antes.

Foi espanto geral dos espectadores quando Ray Ray derrotou o dragão sem usar magia, apenas com a força descomunal, e conseguiu o ovo. No final, acabou em 3º lugar, atrás de Cedrico e Harry.

Mais tarde, no salão comunal da Grifinória, os grifinórios comemoraram a vitória na 1ª tarefa, enquanto Neville e Ray Ray conversavam.

**Neville: **Eu sabia que você era forte, Ray Ray, mas a ponto de derrubar um dragão socando-o na cabeça? Confesso que não esperava por isso!

**Ray Ray: **O dragão teve sorte de não ter que enfrentar a minha irmã, isso sim!

De repente, os dois ouviram um som horrível, sendo obrigados a tapar os ouvidos. O som vinha do ovo de Harry, que ele tinha acabado de abrir.

**Harry: ***fechando o ovo* Foi mal, gente!

**Ray Ray: **Bom, isso me ensina a não abrir o meu ovo! Deve ser de outra maneira!

De repente, a coruja de Ray Ray, Dennis, entrou pela janela e assustou os grifinórios, antes de deixar um pacote no colo de Ray Ray.

**Neville: ***curioso* O que será que tem aí?

Tão curioso quando Neville, Ray Ray abriu o pacote e se surpreendeu com o que havia dentro.

**Ray Ray: ***espantado* Um traje de gala? Pra que isso?

Ray Ray teve a resposta logo, quando ele e Harry ficaram sabendo do Baile de Inverno, que era aberto pelos campeões e que precisavam convidar uma garota para poderem abrir o baile. Ambos ficaram desesperados, mas Ray Ray ficou mais, pois não conhecia muitas garotas.

**Neville: **Eu normalmente te diria pra tentar convidar a Hermione, mas ela já tem par!

**Ray Ray: **Então quem eu...

Outra vez alguém bateu de frente com Ray Ray... e outra vez era Pansy Parkinson, caíndo novamente em cima dele.

**Pansy: **Isso é um carma, não é? Fico toda hora caíndo em cima de você, Raymond!

**Ray Ray: ***empurrando-a de leve* Eu adoraria discutir, Parkinson, mas tenho duas coisas importantes pra resolver: a pista do ovo e o par pro baile!

Os dois levantaram do chão, enquanto Neville só observava.

**Pansy: ***sorriso maroto* Bom, se pretendia me convidar, perdeu a chance! Vou ao baile com seu irmão!

**Ray Ray: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* E eu lá quero saber se você vai ou não ao baile com o Draco? Não ligo!

Mas isso eram só palavras, pois por dentro se sentia mal, por alguma razão que não entendia.

**Pansy: **Quanto a pista do ovo, sugiro que o coloque debaixo d' água! Mas você não precisa acreditar em mim! Afinal, sou uma Sonserina!

Pansy saiu dali, deixando os rapazes sozinhos.

**Neville: **Bom, essa sugestão pode ser verdade! O ovo do Harry fez um barulho horrível, não foi? Talvez dê algo diferente se colocar debaixo d' água!

**Ray Ray: ***suspirando* Está bem, vou tentar!


	14. Chapter 14

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 14.**

Mesmo desconfiado, Ray Ray decidiu seguir o conselho de Pansy. Após pedir a capa de Harry emprestada, ele e Neville foram ao banheiro dos monitores.

**Neville: ***impressionado* Esse banheiro é incrível! Não é surpresa que tantos alunos querem ser monitores! Mas por que tivemos que vir logo aqui? Poderíamos colocar o ovo num balde cheio de água!

**Ray Ray: **Harry comentou que Cedrico deu um conselho parecido com o da Parkinson: tomar um banho com o ovo no banheiro dos monitores! Resolvi misturar os dois conselhos e ver no que ia dar!

Ray Ray colocou o ovo debaixo da água e o abriu, mas estranhou não estar ouvindo nada. Neville decidiu mergulhar na banheira, só pra se divertir, mas voltou rápido à superfície com a cara mais assustada que Ray Ray havia visto.

**Ray Ray: ***preocupado* Algum problema?

**Neville: **Eu ouvi vozes... saindo do ovo! Você tem que ouvi-lo debaixo d' água, Ray Ray!

Ray Ray ficou surpreso, mas decidiu aceitar o conselho do melhor amigo. Fechou o ovo e o abriu novamente, antes de ambos os amigos mergulharem a cabeça na água. Os dois ouviram uma cantoria estranha vindo do ovo, antes de voltarem à superfície.

Depois de pensarem um pouco, deduziram qual seria a segunda prova do torneio.

**Ray Ray: **Respirar... debaixo d' água? Como eu faço isso?

**Neville: ***sorriso satisfeito* Deixa comigo! Conheço uma planta que poderá ajudá-lo a respirar debaixo d' água!

**Ray Ray: ***sorriso maroto* Seu conhecimento em Herbologia me surpreende as vezes! Vem, vamos embora!

**Neville: ***chateado* Que pena! Estava curtindo tanto o banheiro dos monitores!

Os dois cubriram-se com a capa de invisibilidade e saíram do banheiro, mas justo quando chegaram ao Salão comunal, ouviram um barulho perto deles.

**Neville: ***assustado* O que foi isso?

**Ray Ray: ***acalmando-o* Foi só o meu estômago! Acabei esquecendo de jantar! Vai entrando no Salão Comunal que eu vou até a cozinha pegar algo pra comer!

Neville concordou, um pouco inseguro, e entrou no Salão comunal, enquanto Ray Ray cobria-se novamente com a capa para ir até a cozinha. Havia escutado uma conversa dos gêmeos Weasley uma vez, então sabia onde a cozinha ficava.

Mas só quando Ray Ray chegou à cozinha e tirou a capa é que percebeu que não era o único ali.

**Voz: **Quem está aí?

Havia uma menina loira mexendo nos armários, que se assustou ao perceber a presença de Ray Ray.

**Ray Ray: **Não se preocupe, não sou monitor!


	15. Chapter 15

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 15.**

A menina pegou o que queria nos armários e sentou-se na mesa, comendo uma barra de chocolate. Ray Ray fez o mesmo, após ela oferecer um pedaço.

**Menina: **Eu te conheço: você é um dos arremessadores do time de quadribol da Grifinória! Na verdade, o único menino arremessador! Qual era o seu nome mesmo?

**Ray Ray: **Raymond Lee, mas prefiro Ray Ray! E você é…

**Menina: **Luna Lovegood, do 3º ano da Corvinal!

**Ray Ray: **Aquela que chamam de Di-Lua?

**Luna: **Eu mesma! Quer mais um pedaço?

Luna ofereceu mais um pedaço de chocolate e Ray Ray aceitou, um pouco sem jeito.

**Luna: **Soube também que você é um dos campeões do torneio tribruxo, mas estranho que você seja tão novo! Como conseguiu se inscrever?

**Ray Ray: **Eu não me inscrevi! Um aluno mais velho ouviu que eu gostaria de participar e colocou meu nome no cálice! Ele me confessou depois que havia feito isso!

**Luna: **Entendo!

Um silêncio se instalou na cozinha enquanto comiam. Na hora de voltar, Ray Ray dividiu a capa com Luna e se ofereceu para acompanhá-la até o Salão comunal da Corvinal. No caminho continuaram a conversa.

**Luna: **Eu ouvi Cho Chang comentar que os campeões do torneio abrem o Baile de Inverno! Parece que ela vai com Cedrico, namorado dela! É uma pena que eu não posso ir, já que só permitem a presença dos alunos a partir do 4º ano e nenhum aluno mais velho me convidou!

**Ray Ray: **Então por que não vem comigo?

Silêncio.

**Luna: ***surpresa* C-com você? Sério? Você não me acha... excêntrica?

**Ray Ray: **As excêntricas são as minhas favoritas!

Apesar de Ray Ray tê-la chamado de excêntrica, Luna não conseguiu deixar de corar furiosamente, antes de responder "sim".

**Luna: ***animada* Eu adoraria ir ao baile com você! Na verdade, é a primeira vez que me convidam pra um baile!

**Ray Ray: ***sem graça* Confesso que é meu primeiro baile também! Bom, chegamos ao Salão comunal da Corvinal! A gente se vê, Luna!

Os dois se despediram, antes de Luna entrar no Salão comunal dela e Ray Ray ir para o seu. Ao chegar, notou que Neville o esperava em frente à lareira.

**Neville: **Adivinha, Ray Ray: já tenho um par pro baile!

**Ray Ray: **Eu também! Mas fala você primeiro quem convidou!

**Neville: **Gina Weasley! A convidei quando ela desceu do dormitório pra buscar um livro! E você?

**Ray Ray: **Luna Lovegood! Ela estava na cozinha e eu aproveitei pra fazer o convite!

**Neville: ***surpreso* Luna Lovegood? A garota excêntrica da Corvinal?

**Ray Ray: **Eu não ligo se ela é excêntrica, adoro garotas assim! Bom, vamos pra cama!

Os dois subiram até os dormitórios.


	16. Chapter 16

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 16.**

Os dias passaram até chegar o Baile de Inverno. Como havia sido combinado, os campeões do torneio tribruxo abriram o baile e, depois disso, todos foram dançar.

Bom, nem todos. Harry e Rony estavam num canto após Parvati e Padma saírem dali.

**Rony: **Esse baile está chato! Os gêmeos tinham razão: devíamos ter convidado as garotas mais legais quando ainda tínhamos chance!

**Harry: **Tipo quem?

**Rony: **Tipo... a garota que está aos beijos com o Ray Ray na pista de dança!

Rony apontou a pista de dança, onde Ray Ray estava aos beijos com Luna. Não eram só Harry e Rony que estavam olhando, mas o casal parecia não se importar.

Entre os que estavam olhando estava Pansy, e esta não parecia muito contente.

**Pansy: ***indignada consigo mesma* _Por que estou tão incomodada? O que Raymond faz não é da minha conta!_

**Draco: ***sorriso maroto* Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está com ciúme!

**Pansy: ***cruzando os braços, emburrada* Até parece! Você-sabe-quem viraria um travesti antes de eu ficar com ciúme de Raymond Lee!

Draco não pode evitar de achar graça do comentário de Pansy, mesmo com inveja por seu meio-irmão ter arranjado uma namorada antes dele.

**Draco: **_Pelo menos, já fiquei com mais garotas do que ele!_

A segunda tarefa do torneio ocorreu logo após o baile e, com a ajuda de uma planta conseguida por Neville, Ray Ray pode respirar debaixo d' água.

**Ray Ray: **_De acordo com o que eles disseram, devo achar meu "tesouro" que foi roubado! Mas que tesouro será esse?_

Após nadar um pouco, achou Harry parado em frente à alguma coisa e foi até ele. Foi quando descobriu o que era o tesouro: haviam "afogado" pessoas relacionadas com os campeões. No caso de Ray Ray, haviam pêgo Júniper.

**Ray Ray: **Harry, não vai pegar seu "tesouro"?

Ray Ray não conseguiu pronunciar as palavras muito bem, mas Harry entendeu assim mesmo. Assim como Ray Ray entendeu a resposta dele.

**Harry: **Eu tô esperando a Fleur aparecer, foi a única que não apareceu pra pegar seu tesouro! Se ela tiver saído da prova, essa menina tirada dela poderá correr perigo!

**Ray Ray: **O jeito, então, vai ser levá-la conosco! E rápido, que o tempo restante pra respirar debaixo d' água está quase acabando!

Claro que isso não foi fácil, pois as criaturas marinhas estavam dificultando a missão deles. Mas foi só uma voz raivosa de Harry e uns murros de Ray Ray que elas se afastaram.

Os dois quase se afogaram, mas conseguiram salvar Júniper, Rony e Gabrielle, ficando empatados com Cedrico em primeiro lugar.


	17. Chapter 17

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 17.**

Com o término da 2ª prova, Ray Ray foi ao corujal sem contar à ninguém. Tinha que mandar uma carta importante, mesmo sendo à noite.

**Ray Ray: **Dennis, pode vir aqui um segundo? Preciso que entregue uma carta pra mim!

Dennis voou até seu dono, antes de Ray Ray amarrar uma carta na perna dele e falar pra quem teria que mandar a carta.

**Ray Ray: ***notando a cara confusa da coruja* Não me olhe com essa cara! É apenas uma carta de agradecimento, não de amor! Pode ir agora!

A coruja levantou voo, indo para o local onde deveria entregar a carta: o dormitório feminino da Sonserina. No dito cujo, Pansy Parkinson e Emilia Bulstrode colocavam as camisolas, quando uma batida na janela chamou a atenção delas.

**Emilia: ***confusa* Cartas à essa hora? Que estranho!

**Pansy: ***surpresa* _Eu conheço aquela coruja! É a coruja do Raymond!_ Pode deixar que eu recebo, Emilia!

Emilia deu de ombros e foi escovar os dentes no banheiro do quarto, enquanto Pansy recebia a carta.

**Pansy: ***murmurando* "Olá Parkinson! Deve estar estranhando receber uma carta minha, principalmente à esta hora, mas tenho meus motivos! O principal deles, com certeza, é querer te agradecer por ter me ajudado com a segunda prova do torneio tribruxo! Acho que, com isso, ficamos quites em relação ao que aconteceu no ano passado na Floresta Proibida! Podemos ser rivais, mas até rivais retribuem favores! A gente se vê por aí! Raymond Lee"!

Pansy não deixou de sorrir levemente após terminar de ler a carta. Realmente, estavam quites.

Dias se passaram novamente, até chegar o dia da 3ª prova do torneio. Nesse dia, os campeões receberam visitas, e Ray Ray não foi exceção.

Claro que não eram todos os Lees que estavam satisfeitos.

**Dennis: ***indignado* Por que colocou o meu nome na sua coruja?

**Ray Ray: ***sorriso maroto* Eu estava irritado com você quando fiz isso, mas decidi deixar porque a coruja começou a atender só por esse nome!

**Júniper: ***notando algo* Ray Ray, hoje é noite de lua cheia, não é?

**Ray Ray: **Sim, por quê?

**Júniper: **Notei pela sua palidez!

**Ray Ray: ***sorriso triste* Não se preocupe, June! Vai ficar tudo bem!

Depois dos campeões falarem com seus familiares, chegou a hora da 3ª prova: o labirinto, o que causou pânico em Ray Ray. Ele nunca foi bom nisso.

O objetivo era achar a taça, que estava dentro do labirinto, e quem a achasse primeiro ganharia o torneio. Após explicarem as regras, cada campeão entrou no labirinto por um local.


	18. Chapter 18

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 18.**

Ray Ray estava tenso. Se aquela era a última prova do torneio, então era a mais perigosa. E foi bem na última prova que se transformou em lobisomem, mas só na aparência, pois havia tomado uma poção mata-cão.

Felizmente, Ray Raylembrou de um feitiço que Harry havia lhe contado uma vez e resolveu fazer, deixando a varinha guia-lo. Acabou achando a direção, mas também encontrou-se com Harry e Cedrico, dando um susto nos dois, por estar na forma de lobisomem.

Pra sua sorte, Harry o reconheceu e impediu Cedrico antes que atirasse um feitiço.

**Ray Ray: ***voz monstruosa* O que aconteceu com sua perna, Harry?

**Harry: ***apoiado em Cedrico* Isso não é o mais importante agora! Temos que pegar a taça!

Os três combinaram de pegar a taça ao mesmo tempo e assim fizeram, mas o que aconteceu logo depois foi a coisa mais horrível que Ray Rayjá tinha visto na vida.

Os três foram parar num cemitério, onde encontraram o comensal da morte Pedro Pettigrew. Ele acertou uma maldição imperdoável pra matar Cedrico e Ray Ray, a pedido da voz de Voldemort em sua cabeça, mas só acertou Cedrico, pois Ray Ray foi ágil e conseguiu desviar.

Entretanto, por medida de segurança, fingiu que havia morrido. Com isso, testemunhou tudo que fizeram com Harry e a aparição do bruxo mais poderoso que já existiu: Voldemort.

**Ray Ray: ***em pânico* _O que eu faço agora? O que eu faço agora?_

Felizmente, Harry conseguiu escapar de Voldemort, já que as varinhas de ambos os bruxos possuíam o mesmo núcleo, sem contar a ajuda dos espíritos de seus pais e de Cedrico. Claro que não foi tão fácil, pois alguns comensais tentaram impedí-lo.

Foi quando Ray Ray entrou em ação.

**Ray Ray: **ESTUPEFAÇA!

Ele deu um jeito nos comensais que perseguiam Harry, antes de correr pra onde este corria: até o corpo de Cedrico. Uma vez junto do corpo, Harry chamou a taça com o feitiço Accio e foram transportados de volta para Hogwarts.

Todo mundo ficou chocado com o que viram: Ray Ray transformado em lobisomem e Harry chorando sobre o corpo de Cedrico. Enquanto Harry era arrastado pelo Professor Moody e Amos Diggory chorava pelo corpo de seu filho, Ray Ray juntou-se com seus irmãos e sua avó, que eram os únicos presentes.

**Júniper: ***preocupada* Ray Ray, o que aconteceu naquele labirinto pra vocês terem chegado nesse estado?

**Ray Ray: **Aconteceu algo tão horrível que vocês nem imaginam!

Ray Ray narrou para sua família tudo que aconteceu. Ao contrário de Harry, em que todos duvidaram dele, só Dennis duvidou.

**Dennis: **Ah, me poupe, Ray Ray! Essa transformação em lobisomem deve ter afetado seus miolos!

**Ray Ray: ***irritado* EU SEI MUITO BEM O QUE VI! OS MEUS OLHOS NUNCA MENTIRAM PRA MIM!

**Jasmine: ***olhar zangado para Dennis* Pare já com isso, Dennis! Ray Ray não mentiria sobre um assunto desses!

**Ray Ray: ***preocupado* _Me pergunto se irão acreditar no Harry também!_


	19. Chapter 19

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 19.**

Os acontecimentos do torneio Tribruxo, principalmente o do final da 3ª fase, aproximou Harry e Ray Ray, já que um acreditava no outro sobre a volta de Voldemort. Tanto que, nas férias, Ray Ray até foi visitar Harry na casa dos Dursleys.

Infelizmente não foi numa boa hora pois, quando tocou a campainha, Válter e Petúnia brigavam feio com Harry por acharem que ele tinha atacado Duda.

**Válter: ***irritado* Mais essa agora! *abrindo a porta* QUE É?

**Ray Ray: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Credo, cara! Eu tô na sua frente! Precisa gritar?

**Válter: **O que você quer?

**Ray Ray: **Falar com o Harry!

**Válter: **ELE NÃO ESTÁ!

Válter bateu a porta na cara de Ray Ray e foi continuar a humilhar Harry. Mas não teve tempo de fazer isso, pois Ray Ray botou a porta abaixo com apenas um chute.

**Ray Ray:** *entrando da sala, irritado* Você é um grande mentiroso, senhor! *tirando a varinha do bolso* E eu odeio mentirosos!

**Petúnia: ***chocada* Você... você também é daquela escola de aberrações! *séria* Mas não adianta nos ameaçar! Sabemos que você e o Harry não podem usar magia fora da escola!

**Ray Ray: ***sorriso maroto* Eu não preciso usar magia! *erguendo o sofá* Minha força já intimida qualquer um!

**Duda: ***ainda sobre o sofá* SOCORRO! ME PÕE NO CHÃO!

**Válter: ***irritado* Coloque meu filho no chão agora mesmo, moleque!

**Ray Ray:** Com uma condição: Harry vai ficar na minha casa até o final das férias!

**Harry: ***surpreso* Eu posso mesmo?

**Ray Ray: ***sorriso* É claro! Vai ser melhor do que ficar aqui! Até o Dennis é mais suportável que esses monstros que você tem como tios! Vai arrumar a mala! Eu te espero aqui!

Harry não demorou muito para arrumar a mala, enquanto Ray Ray esperava ainda segurando o sofá. Quando Harry voltou, Ray Ray colocou o sofá no chão e os dois saíram da casa.

**Ray Ray: **Tenho certeza de que podem consertar a porta!

Os dois pretendiam ir a pé, mas um imprevisto os fez ir para outro lugar. Se encontraram com a Ordem da Fênix no caminho para a casa de Ray Ray, que levou os dois até a casa de Sírius Black. Ray Ray ficou assustado ao ver o próprio, pois não sabia que Sírius era inocente, mas logo se acalmou depois que Harry explicou tudo.

Enquanto Harry, Hermione e Rony conversavam no quarto, Ray Ray conversava com Ninphadora Tonks, uma dos membros da Ordem.

**Ray Ray: ***sem graça* Lamento que minha visita à casa de Harry tenha estragado os planos da Ordem! Eu não sabia que vocês iam buscá-lo!

**Tonks: **Depois do que aconteceu no ano passado, decidimos que Harry precisava de proteção! *olhando-o de cima a baixo* Então você é o filho mais novo da minha tia Narcissa?

**Ray Ray: **Sim, mas não moro com ela! Meu nome é Raymond Lee, mas prefiro Ray Ray!

**Tonks: **Prazer, Ray Ray! Sou Nimphadora Tonks, mas me chame de Tonks!

Os dois apertaram-se as mãos.


	20. Chapter 20

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 20.**

Como Ray Ray não precisou ir para o tribunal com Harry (já que este usou magia e Ray Ray "apenas" usou a força física), seu início de ano não foi tão ruim quanto o do menino-que-sobreviveu. Mas tendo Dolores Umbridge como nova professora, ambos sofreram muito.

O castigo que mais sofriam era ter que escrever "Não devo contar mentiras" num pergaminho, enquanto as palavras apareciam como cicatrizes em seus braços. Rony e Hermione diziam para Harry o tempo todo que ele deveria contar para Dumbledore, o mesmo que Neville disse para Ray Ray no refeitório outro dia, depois do amigo revelar.

Na mesa da Sonserina, Pansy era incomodada por Blaise, que há dias tentava pedir a garota em namoro.

**Pansy: **Pela ÚLTIMA VEZ, a resposta é não, Blaise!

**Blaise: **Mas qual é o problema? Não custa nada me dar uma chance! Você não tem namorado mesmo, Pansy!

**Pansy: **Quem disse que eu não tenho?

**Blaise: ***surpreso* Você tem?

Foi só aí que Pansy percebeu que mentira. Pensando rápido, olhou os alunos que estavam presentes no refeitório naquele momento, e seu olhar parou em Ray Ray.

**Pansy: ***sorriso maroto* Sim, ele está bem ali!

**Blaise: ***indignado* Isso só pode ser piada! Não pode estar namorando Raymond Lee! Além de ser um Grifinório, tem namorada!

**Pansy: **Não mais! Os dois terminaram no início do ano, pois o namoro andava esfriando! Atualmente, são bons amigos! Mas se quer que eu prove que sou namorada dele, então farei isso!

Pansy levantou da mesa, indo na direção da mesa da Grifinória. Seu coração disparava quanto mais se aproximava, mas não poderia voltar atrás agora.

**Ray Ray: **O maior problema não é as detenções, e sim que a Umbridge não ensina nada que preste! Precisamos aprender defesa contra as Artes das Trevas na prática, não nos livros!

**Neville: ***relembrando* Falando nisso, lembrei de um recado que o Harry me pediu pra te dar e...

**Ray Ray: ***cortando-o* Conte depois, Neville! Parkinson está vindo pra cá!

**Pansy: ***parando na frente deles* Olá, Ray Ray!

**Ray Ray: ***desconfiado* _Tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo aqui! Ela nunca me chamou pelo meu apelido antes! _Quer alguma coisa, Parkinson?

Pansy não respondeu: simplesmente agarrou Ray Ray pela gola da roupa, fazendo-o ficar de pé, antes de beijá-lo na boca. E não era só um beijinho, era um beijo de língua, que deixou até Neville de olhos arregalados.

**Neville: ***tapando os olhos*_ Não quero nem olhar!_

Entretanto, quando tirou as mãos dos olhos, tanto Pansy quanto Ray Ray haviam desaparecido.


	21. Chapter 21

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 21.**

Mais tarde, no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Neville contou para Harry o que aconteceu.

**Harry: ***olhos arregalados* Pansy Parkinson beijou o Ray Ray na frente de todo mundo no refeitório?

**Neville: **Pois é! Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa entre aqueles dois, mas eu achava que era rivalidade, não que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro!

**Grito: **DIGA ISSO DE NOVO E EU TE ARREBENTO!

Os dois notaram Ray Ray na porta do salão comunal, com o cabelo todo embaraçado e a camisa amarrotada, com os botões desabotoados.

**Neville: **Ray Ray, você tá um trapo!

**Ray Ray: ***ignorando o insulto* Tinha um recado pra mim, Harry?

**Harry: **Hein? Ah, sim! Eu queria saber se você gostaria de se juntar à Armada de Dumbledore!

**Ray Ray: ***surpreso* Armada de Dumbledore? O que é isso?

Como só tinha os três rapazes ali, Harry não hesitou em contar tudo para Ray Ray, que ficou animado com a notícia.

**Ray Ray: **Será um prazer, Harry! Tenho que assinar alguma coisa?

**Harry: **Sim! Uma lista que está com a Hermione! E também tem que prometer não contar à ninguém!

**Ray Ray: **Eu prometo! Um Lee sabe guardar segredo, e eu não sou diferente!

Na hora de dormir, Ray Ray recordou o que aconteceu depois de Pansy arrastá-lo do refeitório.

* * *

><p>Pansy arrastou Ray Ray até o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, antes que todo mundo ficasse comentando.<p>

**Ray Ray: ***indignado* Por que me beijou, afinal? Achei que não ia com a minha cara!

**Pansy: ***rebatendo, séria* E eu não vou! Mas antes fingir que era sua namorada do que beijar o Blaise! *sorriso maquiavélico* Mas por que está tão nervoso? Foi seu primeiro beijo, por acaso?

**Ray Ray: ***irritado* É óbvio que não! Já namorei a Luna, esqueceu?

**Pansy: ***mesmo sorriso* E por acaso chegaram a aprofundar a relação?

**Ray Ray: ***vermelho* INFORMAÇÃO DEMAIS!

**Pansy: **Pelo jeito, não! Mas você já tem idade pra isso! E, teoricamente, está namorando comigo! Então...

**Ray Ray: **O... o que vai fazer? *olhos arregalados* AAAAAHHHHH! ISSO NÃO!

* * *

><p><strong>Ray Ray: <strong>*rosto vermelho* _Me dá vergonha só de lembrar! Bom, pelo menos a Parkinson não vai engravidar depois dessa, o que me deixa aliviado! E, felizmente, só teremos que bancar os namorados na frente do Zabini! _*suspirando* _Acho que essa farsa não está me fazendo bem! Será que o Neville está certo?_


	22. Chapter 22

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 22.**

Como havia sido combinado, Ray Ray entrou para a Armada de Dumbledore e começou a treinar Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas junto com os outros. Muitas vezes, ele e Neville eram parceiros de luta... e o nível de ambos era praticamente o mesmo, então não se sabia quem era o melhor.

Mas um dia, a hora de colocarem em prática o que tinham aprendido chegou. Harry havia tido uma visão em que Sírius Black havia sido capturado, então um certo grupo de alunos foi para o Ministério: Harry, Rony, Hermione, Neville, Ray Ray, Luna e Gina. Como não tinham vassouras, foram em Testrálios (como Ray Ray também havia visto Cedrico morrer, também podia ver os Testrálios).

Foi no Ministério que aconteceu uma grande batalha contra os Comensais da Morte, que estavam ali atrás de uma profecia. Nossos herois teriam sido mortos se a Ordem da Fênix não tivesse aparecido. Infelizmente, nessa batalha, Sírius Black perdeu a vida e Harry quase vingou sua morte matando Bellatrix Lestrange.

As únicas coisas boas nisso tudo é que Harry e Ray Ray foram inocentados e a Profecia foi destruída.

**Ray Ray: ***comentando com Luna* Coitado do Harry! Eu não desejaria isso nem para meu pior inimigo!

**Luna: **Nem eu! Mas eu sei como ele se sente! Como sabe, também perdi uma pessoa importante pra mim!

Era o último dia de aula e os dois conversavam enquanto o Expresso não chegava.

**Ray Ray: **Achou tudo que perdeu?

**Luna: **Sim, felizmente! Meu livro de poções foi o mais difícil! Ah propósito, é verdade os boatos que andam rolando?

**Ray Ray: ***curioso* Depende! De quais boatos está falando?

**Luna: **Sobre você estar namorando Pansy Parkinson!

**Ray Ray: ***tapa na testa* Não estamos! Ela que inventou isso pra se livrar do Zabini e até me beijou no refeitório pra esconder a mentira! _Acho melhor não contar o que houve depois!_

**Luna: **Achei que seria algo desse tipo! Zabini andava enchendo muito a paciência dela ultimamente!

**Ray Ray: **Vem, o Expresso chegou!

Ambos subiram no Expresso Hogwarts e cada um foi pra um lado. Ray Ray até encontrou Pansy no caminho pra cabine que dividiria com Neville, mas houve apenas uma troca de olhares, nada mais.

**Pansy: ***sorriso leve, enquanto o observava se afastar*_ Apesar da Umbrigde, esse ano foi um dos melhores! Talvez, um dia, eu consiga contar a ele sobre meus sentimentos!_


	23. Chapter 23

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 23.**

No 6º ano de Ray Ray em Hogwarts não aconteceram muitas novidades. Um dos poucos acontecimentos interessantes foi na biblioteca, onde Ray Ray procurava novamente alguma coisa pra ajudar sua irmã Júniper a sair da Baía das Orquídeas.

Nesse mesmo dia, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle e Blaise também estavam na biblioteca e o primeiro se gabava de ter aprendido um feitiço novo.

**Blaise: ***curioso* Que feitiço é esse?

**Draco: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Legilimens! Posso penetrar na mente das pessoas e descobrir desde o que estão pensando no momento até ver lembranças íntimas! O Professor Snape diz que é necessário contato visual, mas eu sou capaz de praticar Legilimens sem precisar disso!

**Goyle: ***apontando* Faz isso com o Raymond! Aposto que ele esconde muita coisa!

Pansy não demonstrou, mas ficou preocupada. Se Draco entrasse na mente de Ray Ray, descobriria o que fizeram no ano passado... e isso não seria nem um pouco agradável.

**Draco: **Não esperava testar nele, mas tudo bem! Lá vai: legilimens!

Draco entrou na mente de Ray Ray e viu diversas lembranças dele, como as da época em que tinha somente 8 anos e era parceiro de sua irmã nas batalhas como Te Xuan Ze.

**Draco: **_Isso não deixa de ser impressionante! Agora tá explicado como ele usou somente os punhos para derrotar o dragão no torneio Tribruxo!_

Aos poucos, as lembranças foram ficando mais recentes: como Ray Ray e Neville se conheceram, a chegada de Ray Ray em Hogwarts, Ray Ray se transformando em lobisomem... até cenas do namoro de Ray Ray e Luna. Entretanto, quando chegou na parte que Pansy mais temia, Draco foi expulso da mente de Ray Ray com tanta força que até caiu da cadeira, chamando a atenção dos amigos.

**Blaise: ***preocupado* O que houve?

**Draco: ***notando o olhar irritado de Ray Ray* Parece que meu "querido meio-irmão" conhece Oclumência, ou seja, pode bloquear a mente! Parece que o mesmo já tinha notado minha presença na mente dele, mas ao chegar numa determinada lembrança, ele me expulsou! Não vi direito qual era, mas podia jurar que era no Salão Comunal da Sonserina!

**Crabbe: ***surpreso* No nosso salão Comunal? Quando foi que ele entrou lá?

**Pansy: ***aliviada* _Essa foi por pouco! A única vez em que Raymond esteve lá foi quando eu o arrastei!_

Os rapazes saíram dali, deixando Pansy sozinha. Esta olhou para Ray Ray na outra mesa, que lhe jogou uma piscadela e mostrou um cartaz escrito ""Aquilo" é só entre nós", fazendo Pansy corar levemente.


	24. Chapter 24

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 24.**

O 7º ano foi o pior na opinião de Ray Ray, pois foi justamente nesse ano que Voldemort tomou Hogwarts e colocou comensais da morte para darem aula. Ray Ray tinha certeza de que não o haviam matado só porque sua mãe era Narcissa Malfoy.

Ele e Neville se encontravam secretamente na Sala Precisa, um dos poucos lugares que os Comensais não poderiam entrar, e colocavam pra fora tudo que sentiam. Mas depois que Luna foi sequestrada, e felizmente foi salva, os dois decidiram tomar uma atitude.

**Neville: **Temos que reabrir a AD! De acordo?

**Ray Ray: **De acordo!

Enquanto Ray Ray reunia todos os membros que conhecia, Neville conseguiu entrar em contato com Aberforth e, com a ajuda dele, Harry e seus amigos conseguiram entrar em Hogwarts. Quando os Comensais souberam que Harry estava em Hogwarts, deu-se início a maior batalha que Ray Ray já tinha visto.

O principal objetivo de Harry e seus amigos era encontrar as Horcruxes, enquanto os outros lutavam contra os comensais. Entre eles estava Ray Ray, que estava tão ocupado atacando que nem notou quando um comensal jogou um feitiço Sectusempra pelas costas do garoto.

**Grito: **RAYMOND, CUIDADO!

Foi tudo muito rápido: num segundo Ray Ray virou-se para ver quem havia gritado, e no outro Pansy Parkinson estava caída no chão, ferida gravemente e inconsciente.

**Ray Ray: ***em pânico* PARKINSON!

Movido pela raiva, Ray Ray atacou o comensal e o matou, mas continuava desesperado. Pansy não reagia, e se não fizesse alguma coisa logo, ela poderia morrer. Felizmente, Ray Ray lembrava-se de uma poção que poderia, no mínimo, fechar os cortes de Pansy antes que sangrasse mais, e tinha um frasco no bolso pra ser usado caso a situação ficasse feia.

Após dar a poção para Pansy, esta recobrou os sentidos e abriu os olhos.

**Pansy: **Ray... Ray...

**Ray Ray: ***sorriso terno* Obrigado... Pansy!

Pansy sorriu levemente ao ouvir Ray Ray chamá-la pelo primeiro nome, antes do próprio ajudá-la a ficar de pé e levá-la para a enfermaria, um dos poucos lugares em que era seguro. Foi lá que a garota confessou seus sentimentos, guardados por muitos anos.

**Pansy: **Eu... sei que não é a melhor hora pra isso, já que estamos no meio de uma guerra, mas... preciso falar: Ray Ray... eu te amo... de verdade!

**Ray Ray: **Pansy... eu também te amo! E desculpe se fui um idiota durante esse tempo todo!

**Pansy: **Também peço desculpas... por tudo que eu fiz!

**Ray Ray: ***segurando-a levemente pelo queixo* Eu já desculpei! Há muito tempo!

A guerra, felizmente, acabou bem para os mocinhos... e muitos foram comemorar. Mas a maior comemoração, com certeza, foi a de Ray Ray e Pansy, que estavam aos beijos na enfermaria.

No final, os opostos realmente se atraíram.

FIM!


End file.
